ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawk (AU)
Backstory After Hawk Managed to survive a life or death experience inside the village, he ran towards the near forest, that surrounded the village now burned. After the fire stopped, he went back to see if anyone else had made it alive, but the only thing he found was a Knife, a Bow and an Quiver. He decided to use his acknolowedge about the plants you should or that you should not eat nearby, and ate them. But he ran out of stock one day, and he decided that he would head towards the City. Through the way, he learned several camouflaging abilities, as well as hunting acknolowedge (vital places to shoot on, etc). When he finally reached the city, the first thing he did was to start adaptation. He had to steal some stuff, a thing that he found himself very easily able to do, since the city he found himself in had low security. He eventually found himself into a Gun Store. With some money that he had stolen, he bought some guns, and there was where he started to like them. He decided then, that he would become a gun collector, and then, stop robbing and starting to kill ONLY bandits. His past was pretty dark, but he managed to get off the dark path, and go through one that would enlighten the World. Appearance Picture of Hawk with his armor on the side. He often takes off his armor when he is in a place he considers safe. Camouflage is his primary clothing, even though it is not shown in this picture. Personality In war - 'Hawk acts silent, and values stealth very much, using supressors in his weapons, and wearing Camouflage. '''Off war -' Hawk is a friendly person, makes friends, and tries his best to not get them into the middle of his 'business', that is, indeed, very dangerous to the ones who aren't trained. He 'will '''harm anyone who proves to be hostile towards him or his friends. Abilities '''Stealth -' Hawk can easily sneak up onto you without making a single noise, and kill you staying undetected. 'Precision -' Hawk Hardly Misses a bullet, but only when he is not hipfiring. He has to be aiming with an Sight to be precise. 'Camouflage -' He studies well the area he is going to battle in, so resulting into the perfect Camouflage, making him nearly undetectable, unless you are using Termal Sight. '''Gun Master - '''Hawk was once a Gun Collector, so he perfectly understands the functioning of '''every single weapon '''that has been created '''BEFORE 2016. He wisely uses his weapons, wasting little to no ammo. Preparation Time - 'Hawk uses wisely his preparation time, studying the ambience, choosing the right weapon nearly all the time, and getting the perfect camouflage for the ambience he is going to battle in. '''Experience -' He knows where to shoot, he knows how to shoot, he knows how to kill you. He '''will aim for vital body parts, making killing you, very easy. He also knows somewhere 'safe' does not exist, so he always carry an Glock G18, an automatic pistol with 30 + 1 bullets. Trivia * Hawk is a Lone Wolf, he prefers to work alone. *Hawk is often seen on the streets of an city, but he is undetectable, since he wears totally different clothing. *He does that to kill bandits and robbers, he carries a Glock G18 in this situation. *He always carries a gun, of any kind. *This AU takes place in the same universe as this one. *Hawk's Gun of Choice is the G36C Thanks! Thank you for reading this article, it is kind of long but I felt necessary to have this AU, because now, I have a character that matches with many plots. As always, I hope you read it and use it on your favor when I roleplay with this character. Thank you a lot! -Mike